All-terrain vehicles (hereinafter “ATV”) typically have rear mounted engines. A rear mounted engine inherently has some disadvantages. One of those disadvantages is that the rear mounted engine is behind a passenger section or cargo section and therefore does not have direct flow of air to the rear mounted engine. This can cause overheating problems or can cause the engine to run warmer or d107ifferent than desired. It remains desirable to have a rear mounted engine that has direct airflow funneled to the engine.